Caught in the Rain
by Makai Tenshi
Summary: When Mitarai Kiyoshi is brutally attacked, he is thrown into despair. His fate is tied to Sniper, whose only objective is to stay away from jail. How can they help each other without one of them getting hurt? AU
1. Why Does Everyone Hate Me?

**Caught in the Rain**

By: _Minuiko_

A/N: Just a little note I'd like to include. This is a very, very strange yaoi pairing. Yes, it's certified in the show, Seaman is indeed a tennis player. I did this story starring Mitarai not only because he is my absolute favorite character (when I figured out that he was indeed male; he has a girl's voice in Japanese . . . it's kinda hard to believe that he's a boy, when you add _that_ in addition to his rather feminine facial features . . .), but also because there. Are. No. _FRIGGIN'. _Stories. Starring. Him. Damn it!

Oh yeah, and he's with Sniper because they are total opposites, in my opinion anyway. Sniper is hot ;). Because this is an AU story, the Seven are all broken up. Gourmet will probably not appear.

This is rated PG-13 because you never know what might happen. But, you know what? I despise lemon. So, fat chance of _that_ happening. But you never know.

Chapter One: Why does Everyone Hate Me?

_Mitarai's POV_

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. Here, let me help you up!"

The boy with raven hair slicked up with gel was grinning. It was obvious that to him, this was a game. Not to me. His hand gripped mine and pushed me back into the mud with greater force. The disgusting dirt had completely ruined my jacket, as well as my pants. I wanted to punch back, to hurt him, to let him know how I felt... but knowing how weak I was... I couldn't. Maybe I shouldn't even get up... all he'd do was push me back down again.

I looked back to my backpack nervously. My homework was in there. I usually got fairly good grades, no matter what people said. If it got wet, then... the boy noticed the direction of my glance, and picked the backpack up. "Well now, maybe I should throw this in the fountain. Or better yet, I should toss you along with it."

I panicked inside. What would I do? Just then, a very pretty girl (I wasn't interested, but I guess I should mention this) with short-cropped brown hair and soulful chocolate-brown eyes was marching towards him, a furious expression on her face. "YUSUKE, you JERK! How dare you! What did Mitarai ever do to you!"

Yusuke smiled cheekily, his hands in his pockets. "Come on, Keiko, I needed something to take my stress out on, and this blonde loser just happened to be there."

I suppose I should have been indignant at this crude description of me, but I was used to it. It was better than some others that I'd heard. And I decided that I might as well be out of there while I still had the chance. I could hear Keiko's snort of disbelief. "Stress? What do you have to be stressed about? You don't even come to class half the time, and you _never_ do your homework... I swear, you haven't matured a single bit since the first grade!"

I stood up, observing my skinny, muddy form with distaste. I suppose I _was_ rather puny in comparison to people like Yusuke Urameshi, but... I was me. And I wasn't that bad of a tennis player either, not bad at all. I wasn't bragging or anything: last year I was the champion of the high school tennis team. I was anonymous, however, taking the alias "Seaman" and donning a hooded raincoat...

No one in the school _really _knew my name or acknowledged my existence. They all knew me as "that loser" or "the kid who gets picked on every day." _/They all hate me/. _Well, one day, I'll show them...

Just them, the girl, Keiko Yukimura, walked up to me, a sympathetic look on her face. "Look, Mitarai, I'm sorry about the way Yusuke's been acting. He's really a nice guy inside. He's just... rebellious."

Right, like she cared. _Who does she think she is? _I didn't push her away or anything, though, I just mumbled something like, "Thanks, but that could be said of every single person who's beaten me," and walked off, backpack slung over one shoulder. It was true. Everyone judged by stereotypes; by labels; by first impressions... they never even _try_ to know you before thinking you're this type of person or that. Mr. Sensui taught me that. He was the only one I could look up to. Besides Itsuki, of course. I always got the impression that Itsuki was a queer, but who knew?

Well, at least my homework was safe. The teachers didn't ask why my clothes were so muddy; everyone already knew why. They were used to it. Or maybe they just didn't care. After all, who would/_Pansy. Fag./ _The words rung in my ears, repeating over and over again. After nearly three years of enduring this, it still hurt to hear it. And today was no different. /_You gonna chicken out again, Mitarai-chaaaan? C'mon, let's go . . . what a wuss./_ And all the while, I was repeating to myself/_Ignore it, ignore it . . ./_

After school, I checked the rosters for the coming tennis match. I had already gotten very far into the tournament this year. I uttered a sharp intake of air. The next and last match was... "Kurama" vs. "Seaman."

I suppose everyone was excited about this match. Everyone knew that "Kurama" was Shuuichi Minamino. The pretty boy. Class president. Top-scorer. Perfectionist. He gets over a hundred on every test. Of course, no one knew who "Seaman" really was. They just knew him as "the anonymous champion of last year." Imagine how they'd feel if they knew that he was me.

I veered around as I heard the roaring of a motorcycle. And my heart dropped lower than my gut. It was Sniper. Rumors said that he was in the toughest gang in town, and that his aim with any gun was flawless. What was he doing here? I didn't know his real name, but I knew that he was trouble.

"Checking who your last opponent is, Seaman?"

I stiffened. He knew who I was. This had never occurred to me before, but now I thought... who else knew? I attempted to look tough, saying, "It's Kiyoshi Mitarai."

I had to admit, he looked really cool, even for a gangster. His light wine-colored eyes stared mercilessly ahead with no hint of emotion. The red jacket slung casually over his lithe body added a touch of elegance that I doubt even Shuuichi could have achieved. But he couldn't be here for anything good. Would he add to the list of insults?

He started his motorcycle again, a cocky smirk on his slightly tanned face. "I advise you to forfeit the match. You can't win."

That was insult enough. Shuuichi was _not_ better than me! I thought for the hundredth time_, I'll show him. I'll show the world_. I said between clenched teeth, "That's the last time somebody calls me a fucking loser who can't do anything."

Wow. Did I just cuss? To _Sniper_? I rarely cussed in front of anybody (except for myself). But I just did. In front of Sniper.

He didn't do anything. Just kept grinning, an eerie look crossing his rather delicate features. "Just warning you. There's somebody who wants you to suffer, more than anything. If you don't quit..."

Well, doesn't everyone want me to fucking suffer? Why else would they push me to the brink of insanity every day of my life? And Yusuke? Why else would he sink my face into the dirt every day? I flared up, snapping, "Tell whoever it is that I'm not going to crack, no matter what."

His expression didn't change. "Even if it's Sensui?"

Sensui. That was different. Mr. Sensui was the one who saved me from a burning building. He was the one who helped me with my work, my worries, with my financial troubles, the one who taught me about humans and the sickeningly cruel lives they lived. He helped me through a world where you couldn't trust anyone or anything. So how could he want to betray me?

He taught me once that people worked with ulterior motives . . . so he could be getting close to me so that it would be easier to hurt me. But then again ... why should I believe Sniper? It wasn't, it couldn't be, true. And Mr. Sensui couldn't have had an ulterior motive. What did I have to offer? To stop my imagination from getting too wild, I interrupted my chain of thought and told Sniper angrily, "Mr. Sensui wouldn't do that to me. He's the closest thing to family I've ever had."

No reaction. What was up with this guy? I continued, my voice even lower now, "And even if he did... if he wanted me to suffer... I guess I would deserve it. Mr. Sensui usually does things with a good reason. But I still don't believe you."

Sniper's eyes turned even icier, if possible, as did his voice. He replied coldly, "Just remember... I may be the one to shoot you. And I'm not one to miss my target."

I blinked. Shoot me? Whatever. Without another word, he zoomed away on his motorcycle, taking a single look back at me. Well, he sure gets the prize for being cryptic. I shivered from the after-wind that followed. And then, unconsciously, a tear fell from my face. He didn't sound like he especially hated me. In fact, he didn't sound like he even acknowledged me, as if I just happened to be there, and he couldn't care because, either way, warning or no warning, "I would suffer." Maybe it was better that way...

_But everyone hates me. _That's right... everyone... and he was no different. Why would he be? He probably only told me to quit so that I would sink deeper into my mental sand pit, until it was so deep that I couldn't get out. But as I told him... I wouldn't crack. Not just yet. Not unless Mr. Sensui hated me, too.

_Hagiri's POV_

It was night. I had given Mitarai a warning, more than a warning. I had told him who had sent me to kill him. But the kid just wouldn't click. He just insisted that "Mr. Sensui wouldn't do that to me."

He was annoying, really. So why was I hesitant to put the bullets in, to pull the trigger?

Maybe it was the heartbroken and courageous way he carried himself. Heartbroken, like a stupid, whimpering puppy that was alone in the world. Alone like me. But who cared. As Sensui told me, he would be appearing around this apartment any minute now.

And he did. He was shivering in the cold, the yellow jacket making it all too apparent that he was, indeed, "Seaman." My eyes narrowed. Tears were streaming down his face. Yes, heartbroken, indeed. And miserable. Pathetic.

_And even if he wanted me to suffer... I would deserve it._

Deserve it? Did he? Why did I even warn him? Perhaps to disobey Sensui, me being as independent and falsely servile as I was. I didn't know. My finger was against the trigger of my handgun, as I thought about why I was going to kill Mitarai in the first place. Well, he sure pissed me off, the way he seemed so nonchalant about everything at school, and the pathetic way he acted when he was alone. It was _not_ for Sensui. Of course not. No one ordered me around.

I hesitated again. Maybe I didn't need to shoot him. If he would just forfeit the tournament. But Mitarai was only fourteen. He was too stubborn to do that, I should know. And too young to die. Then again, my sister was too young to die, and she did anyways. So. I gripped the gun tighter, preparing to actually _shoot _this time, but before I took aim, I heard yells. Yells of pain. It was Mitarai.

_Mitarai's POV_

Blood was spilling on the ground, seeping into the dirt. It was my blood. I screamed in pain as yet another knife was stabbed into my ribs. I didn't want to die. Not yet. Not only two weeks away from the final match.

And again, I was wondering who hated me so much to send an entire gang after a kid like me. Who would be such a coward? Yes, I knew that people beat on me, and yes, they hated me... but not to this extent... I coughed up more blood, feeling a wave of nausea overcome me. _It's... it can't be Sniper, can it? So does he really hate me? But why? What did I do?_

And I knew myself that it couldn't be Sniper. He was a one-shot-kill kind of person, and he didn't seem like the type to send "friends" after people; he seemed like the type that would do the job clean, and more importantly, to do the job alone...

All of a sudden, I could feel no more pain. It was dull, and by now, my head was getting all foggy, the air around me an unpleasant dull red from my own spilled blood... I was dimly aware of a fist slamming into my head, over and over again... And an unsettling thought came to mind.

_What if these men were sent by Mr. Sensui...  
_

But Sniper said that _he _would be the one to kill me. This could be just a coincidence. A big, stupid coincidence. No...

Blood was streaming out of my mouth at an alarming rate, but I had to ask. "Who sent you...?"

The bigger one roared something I couldn't hear too clearly. Something about how insolent I was and that I shouldn't ask questions. Tell a dying person to behave, right...

The second, who was a bit slimmer with a slimy sort of aura, was snickering. "So y' really want ter know, d'ya? Shinobu Sensui."

I felt my blood freeze. Mr. Sensui. Sniper was right about one part. It was Mr. Sensui... it was being pounded into me, this horrible, cruel information. Mr. Sensui hated me...

And I realized that I truly was alone in the world. Everyone hated me, they hated me... I was being hit. Hit so violently, mentally, figuratively, literally, too... hit so violently that I _had _to fall. And when you've fallen so hard, fallen so deep... I realized it. It was too late... sorrow and hate had flooded me, flooded my heart, overwhelming me. _I couldn't escape._

And just a few seconds before the world turned black, a single thought was in my head. And by now, I was unaware of my bloody abdominal area, my badly bruised head, of everything. _...Why...  
_

_Why does everyone hate me?_

_.:Owari:._

Minuiko: This story is gonna be a short one, maybe around ten chapters, but... I kind of like it so far. Well, okay. That's all. Now press that little "Go" button, on "submit reviews," please. We'll both be happier.

Hah. Mitarai's the one telling himself that everyone hates him, but he doesn't know _why_.

P.S. I don't really think I'm all that good of an author, but... tell me what you think.

P.P.S. It's hard to do Sniper's POV. He's too mysterious. But I try.

P.P.P.S. I did edit the spelling. Nothing too big.

Dedicated to **Larka of the Sight** for being my first reviewer. I'll try to update!


	2. The Accused and the Recluse

**Caught in the Rain**

By: _Minuiko_

A/N Hehe . . . glad you liked the first chapter. Even if I got much less reviews than for my other stories . . . I didn't expect this pairing to get much, anyways. Yes, I _did_ modify the first chapter, quite a lot, you should see it if you haven't already . . . the first version was, more or less, not the feel I was going for. It wasn't quite angsty enough.

I might modify this chapter too if it doesn't turn out right. See, I'm more of a comedy/romance writer than an angst/romance one, so my angst turns out really crappy . . . good for a humor story, bad for an angst one. I'm trying, I honestly am! A good story is one that'll make you crack up with laughter (thus making your mother think you're high on something), feel all fluttery in your stomach (or maybe that could be from the flu everyone's been catching), or start sobbing your heart out on a very bewildered/creeped out friend's shoulder (who will do the same as soon as you show him/her the story). Or it should make you want to print out every page so you can read it over and over in your free time (I would do that, if it weren't for the amount of paper it wastes). And I can't do any of those to my readers . . . Well, I should stop ranting and get on with the "goods", huh.

P.S. I am aware that I made quite a few mistakes in my last chapter, as in typos and such . . . but I'm too lazy to fix them.

Chapter Two: The Accused and the Recluse

_Hagiri's POV_

I heard the ambulance. The "worried" doctors. They were taking Mitarai's limp, severely bleeding body to the hospital. And I was just watching from the rooftop, my heart suddenly leaden with disgust and partial fear. I didn't shoot him. I _didn't shoot Mitarai_. Sensui must've known, or else he wouldn't have sent the rest of the gang, and especially _him_, that sniveling, black shadow of a man that we knew as "the Crow," after Mitarai. I was no longer the "ultimate assassin."

Yet I knew that I had to face Sensui. Face him or be murdered in a "natural disaster" such as a fire or an earthquake . . . Just like my sister . . . And no one would mourn me. Especially not Mitarai, whom I had always thought to be a rather disgustingly good-hearted person before the other kids started picking on him.

Pulling my red jacket closer to my body, out of instinct rather that cold, I thought of when to confront him. Tonight? Tomorrow? Or his next murder case for me? Fuck it, why did I work for him in the first place?

There was no need to think. I felt a shiver up my spine at the cold voice that slithered over me. "You missed your target for once, Sniper."

I stared back at the cold black eyes that were looking so calmly, so casually at me. I was not panicking, however. The worst he could do to me was kill me. And I had faced death in the eye before. "I don't think it counts, Sensui, when I didn't even pull the trigger."

"You hesitated. Although I can't say I was surprised, seeing as you _did _tell the boy of our plans. A good thing he didn't believe you, though."

Sensui's thin mouth curled into an ironic smile. "Really, you're getting too soft. Too soft for me to keep you any longer. You'll die with no one knowing your real name, with everyone rejoicing the fall of you, the nameless murderer slash assassin."

Really, like I didn't know that. And what was the difference between murderer and assassin? "If it's a fight you want, then I'm game."

Sensui looked mock-surprised. "Why, I'm shocked at you, Sniper. I'd have thought that you knew my style by now . . . Don't you remember your old friend Toguro?"

Yeah, sure I did. He had more brains that most people gave him credit for. But people were more taken by his bulging muscles, except for that midget of a vixen he hung around with; I think her name was Genkai or something. If he was the one who was supposed to "kill" me, then my death would be "_honored" _indeed. Then again, why would I give a shit as to how I died?

"All because I let some dumb kid go. You should get a life."

"I have one. And you're about to go out of yours. I'll see you around in the afterlife . . . Sniper."

He sauntered away with his usual elegant stride on those irregularly long legs. And I could make out a gigantic, freakishly muscular body in the shadows. In spite of myself, I could feel a trickle of cold sweat roll down my cheek. Toguro in himself was a force to be reckoned with; his immunity to bullets could very well prove the truth of Sensui's words. Bastard.

And the muscle-bound adult prodigy of today was here! Sunglasses and all. He was not smiling, like he used to. I guess this must've been a pretty serious case. And why the fuck was I sweating?! It wasn't as if I cared about my own life . . .

I was grinning coolly at the much larger figure before me. "Well, rumor has it that you're nearly invincible to all kinds of weapons. Care to test that theory?"

There was no answer, but I wasn't about to back down. No, not me. Not Kaname Hagiri. Never again.

_Shuuichi's POV_

I open the door, my face genuinely surprised. Yes, it was my reclusive friend, Hiei, looking very indifferent as always. But he must've had something important to tell me, if he actually rang the doorbell to come over. He usually just climbed in through my bedroom window.

"Shuuichi, who is that?"

"Just a friend, mother!"

She was walking out, a slight limp in her walk. I rested my hands on her fragile shoulders, reassuringly, I hoped. "Now mother, you shouldn't get up, the doctor wanted you to get at least another week of rest before you got on with your normal life."

I was being serious, but she was smiling as though I had made a joke, and, taking a peek behind me, she saw a glaring Hiei, exclaiming, "He looks like he's in junior high! How old is he?"

I sighed. "_Mother_, he's in the same class as me."

She sighed as well, only this time coughing a little bit. "I know, I know, Shuuichi. But I haven't seen him around before . . . and you two seem so . . . that is to say, he seems familiar with the house, and . . ."

What should I tell her? That he rarely used the front door, and that he came through my window every night? But I didn't want to lie to her. I never had. Hiei cut in, his famous glare as patronizing as ever, "Listen, woman, I'm just here to deliver him a message, and then I'll scram, 'kay?"

I whisper gently to my mother, "He has no parents, so you can't blame him for how he is. Please, mother, get some rest."

This wasn't the real reason why Hiei was how he was, although it did partially account for it. He had been a lot less reclusive before he joined that gang against my warning . . . Mother nodded. It was a good thing she knew me so well, and that she respected me. I tried to grin at Hiei, which was hard to do, given the fact that his glare still pasted securely on his face. As soon as she left, he plopped himself on my couch, very, as my mother had said, like a junior high kid.

"Kurama," he started, using my alias, "this is about the gang I'm recently in . . ."

I don't smile. This couldn't be good news, and besides that . . . it had completely altered Hiei's personality. He doesn't look at me and continues, "You have an upcoming tennis match in two weeks, correct?"

It was rhetorical, but I answer anyways. "Yes, against last year's anonymous champion."

Yes. His alias was Seaman. I had no clue as to his identity, of course, but I had witnessed his last game last year. He was really spectacular. He was still not looking at me. How come? "Seaman was nearly killed tonight."

I bolt up straight. "What? Are you sure? I mean . . . how do you even know who Seaman is?"

His laughter was dry, terse. "The entire gang knows it. The ringleader has a personal grudge against him. I didn't witness the actual beating, I just know that he was stabbed fifteen times and beat continually. He is," Hiei added, "still alive, of course, although I have no idea as to _how_."

I sat back down, brushing my bangs away from my eyes, not that it helped; it was a matter of habit. My hand was shaking. "Who is he?"

"His name is Mitarai. The kid who can't get to class without getting beaten on? The one who looks too scrawny to carry over ten pounds? Him."

I was quivering now. I knew him. I had offered to help him several times, but he always refused. I offered to talk to Yusuke Urameshi (his most constant bully) for him. He refused. He was either very strong mentally or very stubborn. But he was still weak physically. And his confidence was extremely fragile, easily crushed. How could these men _do _something like that to a helpless kid, especially one that was as discouraged as Mitarai? I had to help. "Where is he?"

Hiei lounged on the couch. "Isn't that just like you, Kurama?"

"Answer me, Hiei. Please."

His frown didn't leave his face, but he answered earnestly enough. "He's in the local hospital. He'll likely land the front page of the newspaper tomorrow, if he doesn't die first of blood loss."

"Thank you."

Grabbing my jacket, I rushed out the door. I did not want to—couldn't—win a contest by default. Especially one where my opponent was as excellent a tennis player like Mitarai was. One where I didn't even deserve the championship.

_Mitarai's POV_

God . . . so cold . . . my head felt numb, and I could feel the presence of wires piercing through my flesh . . . right to the bone . . . or maybe that was just the fact that there were numerous cuts and bruises on me.

A man was hovering over me, a woman was sobbing. Uh huh. Like _they _cared. No one did. They probably only have me in the hospital so that they could earn money. Like the greedy humans they are. A doctor was looking at me, his short-cropped, dark brown hair falling lightly above his eyes. He was wearing glasses and a white lab coat, but then again, didn't all the doctors? He was questioning me.

I could make out some of the words. "Who attacked you, boy?"

At least I think that was what he said. I was shivering audibly, and I thought I heard a nurse scolding him for interrogating me before the medicine worked, or something. But it was a fair question. And I was striving through my memory . . .

". . . h-he . . . had . . . he . . . purple eyes." That was the truth. It was the slim man who had been talking, who had told me about Mr. Sensui. He was fairly tall, taller than me, at least, and his thin eyes were cold . . . a below absolute-zero degree temperature, but they were distinctly violet . . . almost like Sniper's, but uglier, sharper . . .

He had pale skin, too, but I could hardly say that, when I was too weak to even move. I could make out short syllables, though. "Black hair . . ."

That, too, could refer to Sniper, whose silky bangs fell against his forehead like . . . like . . . I didn't know. My side hurt terribly. And so did my chest, which was heaving up and down . . . I had trouble breathing, and I was aware of my crimson blood leaking onto the sheets . . . and . . . it was getting foggy again, although this time it could've been from the drugs the doctors gave me . . . For the second time in one day, I lost all consciousness.

.:_Owari:._

Well, can you guess what happens? Yes, Kurama _is _going to try and help, but fail . . . And just try to guess Sniper's fate. It has to do with something in this chapter, I'll tell you that . . .

I have NO IDEA why I used Toguro, but . . . oh well. Yes, I WILL update Change of Body . . . hopefully by this Sunday . . . and . . . yeah. Tell me if it's not angsty enough, because I'm still not satisfied . . .

I might put in a bit of Kurama/Hiei, and possibly Itsuki/Sensui, but I'm not promising anything. I think up ideas as I type, ya know!

Well, that's it. Review! Ja ne!

_Minu-sama_


	3. Somebody, Just Kill Me

**Caught in the Rain**

By: _Minuiko_

AAARGH!! You know, I'm planning to write a whole lot of angst in this chapter. And thanks a whole lot to Zeila for saying my angst was good and for creating a account just to review. huggles... I'm kinda feeling sorry for Mitarai-chan, though . . .

Chapter Three: Somebody, Just Kill Me

_Hagiri's POV_

I was at the police station. Just do the math—cops are coming after us, Toguro and I are "fighting," and I just happen to fit some weird description that Mitarai gave them. Naturally, Toguro ran away. Strong as he was, it would be messy, landing in the wanted profiles.

They were giving me creepy looks. A guard was looking nervously at the door, but the interrogators weren't in the least bit frightened. After all, they had disposed of my handgun and sniper rifle. "So you're the one they call Sniper . . . Why did you attack this boy?"

"I didn't."

Oh, if I had, I wouldn't be here. Trust me. He'd be dead before he could even say a word. And beating a person up by hand was not only messy, but vulgar. So was stabbing. I preferred a shot to the heart. But the cops weren't buying it. How many purple-eyed, blacked haired punks did you find around town? Well, man, I could find at least one other than me. _Him_. Oh yeah, I think I knew who Mitarai was describing. But they wouldn't believe me.

Then again, I don't think I fancy going to Juvi.

"Hold on, I'll prove it."

They looked skeptical. "How? The only source we've got is the kid, and he doesn't look like he'll be responding anytime soon. We've had our best interrogators try. He won't talk."

Assholes, you don't just go up to a wounded person and go, "Hey, kid, who attacked you?" How the fuck was he supposed to open up? Desperate as it was, I had to try one more time. Well, alright, not desperate enough to get on my knees and beg, but enough to reason. "Give me two weeks, I'll get him to talk. It wasn't me."

They looked suspiciously at me. "How do we know you won't beat him to submission or something?"

I was trying not to growl. "One week then. Go ahead, put cameras on the door, I don't care. I won't try to run."

_Because I can't. And because I made a vow . . . never to run away._ They seemed satisfied, however."Five days. We'll give you five days to do it. If not, well, you are going to jail."

No trial? No witnesses? Going to J.H. all on circumstantial evidence. Well, screw that. Even if it kills me to be nice, I'll get Mitarai to tell the truth. I didn't do it. If I had, I wouldn't have Sensui trying to kill me. I wouldn't have been caught. Not me.

_Mitarai's POV_

It was still cold. They had me stationed in an isolated room in the hospital, with no windows. Apparently, they had the impression that I was suicidal. Can't say I blamed them . . . I was now strong enough to talk, even though it was just a day after the accident had occurred. But my recent outburst . . . remembering it was . . . somehow . . . strange. I couldn't believe it was me talking at first, now that I was calm. But it was true, it was true, all of it . . . I hated them, I hated them . . .

(Flashback):

/_"Oh, Mitarai, what did they do to you?"_

_I didn't get up, but inside I was shaking with humiliation and anger. Couldn't she see anything? Why did she have to state the obvious? Why didn't she do anything to help him before the accident? Why did she ignore me? _You never noticed me before, so stop trying . . . yeah . . . stop trying to act all innocent on me!

_Mother just kept going. "I can't believe it, I just can't. My only son . . ."_

_My left eye was twitching. I was starting to get pissed off, really pissed. _You bitch! I hate you! I hate all of you! This is why humans didn't deserve to live! This is why-why . . . I hate you . . .

_I couldn't take it when she held my hand in a more or less motherly way. "Stop it!"_

I want it all to end. You're all hurting me, so why try to be nice? Inside your souls, you know how rotten you really are. You know how disgusting we are! I want it to end! _It hurt to talk. I sat up, my hand on my chest. I was nearly coughing up blood, and I tried hard not to wince at the pain. My blood was still spilling, even through all the bandages, through everything. My sheets were stained with it, but I didn't care. All of my wounds, must of them near the gut, were burning up. I felt a wave of nausea overcome me, but I started talking anyways. "You-you don't care. You never did. When I came home, you never even acknowledged me. You never noticed how my clothes were always muddy; you never noticed that I was covered with bruises, both old and new. And you claim to care?! You claim that you can't believe it?!"_

_I swallowed. My mother started to talk, but I stopped her. "I'm sick of it. Every night I cry myself to sleep, but do you hear? I don't think so. I hate you! I'm sick of it, I'm sick of all of it! I want it to end, I just want it-to end . . ."_

_I nearly fainted with exhaustion, but I couldn't. I had to see her reaction. She was shaking, though with fear, anger, realization, I didn't know. "And the fire. That fire. Do you remember?! Do you remember the first thing you said to me?! 'Did you start it'? 'Fuck it, doesn't she care about me at all?' Yeah. That's what I was thinking. And now I know. You don't! You don't care! You could just—"_

_She slapped me. And ran out of the room, sobbing. I was telling the truth, all of my feelings, everything. She just—hit me, her 'only son,' who had just got beaten up. This sums it all up. She didn't give a damn. All she cared about was her own image, her own reputation. Not mine. No one but herself. _

_I literally collapsed onto the bed, wincing, and nearly in tears myself, because I still harbored some amount of feeling for her, my biological mother, but-but . . . after all she did. It was true, what I said, every word. She just didn't care. And it was _infuriating_ to see her acting like she did after all those years of neglect. _

_A doctor was over me. "Boy, can you tell us more about your attacker?" His mouth was twitching, as though he was about to smile. Well, damn you, too! You could just die, with the rest of us . . . humans . . . "Seeing as you're strong enough to give that enlightening speech to you mother there, poor woman."_

Oh, so you're with her? On her side, are you? _I felt sick; grimacing, I now literally coughed up blood. A few doctors were concerned, looking over me, but to my mind's eye, the rest were mercilessly looking on, some with patronizing stares. Maybe it was just me, but they didn't look like they gave a damn either. "Damn it—"_

_I was coughing, and tears were definitely coming out, but . . . "Damn it, I want it all to end! Why don't you all just kill me, I hate you all!"_

_I was screaming something, I couldn't remember what. Something about killing, killing myself, ending it all, and all the while, I was just remembering Mr. Sensui. He wanted me dead. _He_ wanted me dead . . . my mother probably did as well. My father and sister hardly counted, they were as bad as her. I had nothing to live for. Nothing. _Please, just let it all end . . ./

(End Flashback)

I sat up in the bed, feeling the dull ache of the knife wounds. I was bitter and resentful, feeling sorry for myself . . . and god, how worthless my life was! Worthless. I should just let it slip away. Maybe if I'd never lived, then I'd never feel this pain. If I didn't exist, my mother would be happy. Mr. Sensui would be happy.

Mr. Sensui . . . I thought about him for the umpteenth time in the past twenty-four hours. Why, indeed, had he wanted me to suffer? Why did he want me dead? I'd told myself constantly that it wasn't my fault, it was the worlds', the harsh, bitter worlds', but still I wondered. I wondered how it would be like to live in a Utopian sort of world, but immediately got that thought out of my head. No daydreams for me. Mitarai Kiyoshi, the loser, the coward, the weakling . . .

And tennis. My tennis teacher had always told me how good I was, how much talent I had for the sport. I flexed my fingers experimentally, wincing; they still felt cold, raw, numb. I used to love tennis. I did. But now . . . now I didn't want to have anything to do with it. I would lose the championship in this state . . . and I certainly didn't want to cheat . . . Feeling thoroughly depressed, I just started to stare off into space, thinking of as little as possible.

_Shuuichi's POV_

I was inside the hospital when a tall, violet-eyed teenager who couldn't be more than a year older than me caught my eye. He looked like he couldn't care less if they were chaining him, which they were. Eyeing me, he merely inclined his head slightly but didn't make any other kind of reaction.

I moved to the rather young nurse at the front desk, panting slightly from running, as I asked, "Do you know which room Kiyoshi Mitarai is in?"

She was staring at me for a moment, blushing slightly (I hated it when girls did that), before shyly taking a few stacks of papers from underneath the desk. Her thick mint-green hair was tied back with a curious red ribbon, but it was her eyes that really got my attention. They were red. Like Hiei's. They were much gentler than Hiei's, but still, few people had that kind of eye-color.

I couldn't resist. "Are you related to Hiei Jaganshi?"

She seemed to have found Mitarai's paper, and put the entire stack back neatly before answering my question. Although she seemed innocent enough, her strange answer was thought-provoking. "My name is Yukina Koorime. I am searching for my twin brother. But I don't know who he is or what he looks like . . . is this Hiei him?"

"Ah, um, never mind."

Yukina smiled, in a gentle way that for some strange reason reminded me of Hiei. It was strange; the only kind of smile I had ever seen on my friend's face was a conceited sort of smirk. Then she placed her hand delicately on the paper. "Mitarai Kiyoshi, aged fourteen . . . he was currently removed from room S-5 to the isolated room on the fifth floor."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I raced to the elevator and was about to push the button, when a hand reached out and gripped my shoulder. "Hey, no one's allowed in the kid's room except for me, at least not until the five days have passed."

It was the same black-haired, purple-eyed young man that was being chained up. The chains were still there, I observed. "Who are you?"

"Most people know me as Sniper . . ."

At my shocked expression, he grinned. ". . .but my proper name is Kaname Hagiri. I know, I'm a convicted murderer. But this one case is _not_ my doing. And they don't believe me, not that I blame them . . . So I'm gonna prove those asses wrong. And therefore, I'm the only one allowed to speak with him."

Eyeing me one more time, he entered the elevator and shut the door behind him. I narrowed my eyes as though with suspicion, but inside me, I had this weird feeling. That Sniper—no, Hagiri, was telling the truth. That he wasn't as bad as the news made him out to be. That he was . . . human. Like the rest of us.

.:: _Owari _::.

A/N: This was SO HARD to write! Especially Mitarai's POV! You know why?? Because it's freakin' hard to write angst when you're feeling all effervescent and Boton-ish. I'm still kinda cheery right now . . . xD

Dedicated to **Zeila E **because she's my online-buddy!! I've never met her . . . but she's really a nice person! Of course, she might also be like me. I'm all quiet and shy to people I don't know, and once they know me, I'm like—mean in a joking way, homicidal, insane, really really loud (I might be exaggerating a bit, no okay, a lot, but you get the point, right??), and basically, what I'm like online and there's no one to see me act that way. Then again, not many people are like me . . . well, she writes really good original stories!! And I HAVE talked to her on AIM . . . and-and . . . I'm rambling, aren't I?

Well, I updated. So review!!

PS: That does it . . . Sniper is SO OOC. But I'm too lazy to revise things, so, ja ne!

PPS: Tell me if I made any mistakes or if it's a crappy chapter . . . I wasn't writing with too much enthusiasm cuz I was so damn cheerful (why am I so chirpy?? I just got "Your and My Secret", vol. 1!! So damn hilarious . . .). haha.


	4. Don't Lie To Me

**Caught in the Rain**

By: _Minuiko_

Well, I can't say I'm satisfied with the number of reviews, but I should be thankful I have as many as I have for such an unpopular pairing. PS: My chapter titles are getting a little bit depressing. I hope. No, not really, but it's easier to think up the names of the chapters than before. Plus, again, I suck at angst, and don't contradict me, Zeila, I'm trying to motivate myself. xD

(I am currently addicted to Naruto... and YYH too, but Naruto...)

Oh yeah! And did you notice that Sniper/Seaman is SS, which represents the Nazis?! Ah. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha… hey, why's no one laughing? --;; example of my stupid humor. xD

Chapter Four: Don't Lie to Me

_Hagiri's POV_

I was going up the elevator. I had just introduced myself to Shuuichi Minamino, also known as Kurama. Hm, I should've taken a picture of him with his mouth open like that. Not that it really mattered . . . what was important right now was the kid. And convincing him.

The elevator door opened. I walked into this dark, dingy sort of room, probably the only room in the fifth floor . . . it looked pretty crappy to me. No windows, either. I mean, this was the sort of place that would make me want to commit suicide, rather than help me think. It was cold. Cold and silent. . . I saw a faint shadow by the far corner of the room, and heard ragged breathing. Was that him? There was no mistake when I heard his voice. "Who's there?"

It was surprisingly clear in comparison to his harsh breathing. "Hey, Seaman."

There was a slight twitch of his hand, but nothing else. He was silent. This was rather odd in comparison to his half heartbroken but still rather happy go-lucky attitude he had when confronting me earlier. He wasn't just heartbroken. He was torn to pieces inside and out. I was respecting him less and less, although I was merely judging by his physical strength. Well, I had to start, now or never.

"Look, the cops down there your friends or somethin'? I didn't gut you, and you know that."

" . . . What do you want, Sniper?"

"To tell them to stop harassing me."

His tired sea-blue eyes turned to me, an ironic sort of gleam to them. " . . . Heh. What's the matter? You're a convicted murderer anyways."

He was so annoying. It was too bad that violence was no option. "Not for this crime, though. Hey, blondie—"

He suddenly shuddered and clutched his head. He was making suffocated, half-screaming, half-frustrated sounds that came from deep within his throat. His chest was heaving up and down as he obviously had disturbing images flash through his head . . . He was weak. Pitiful. And yet, I felt like it was my fault that this was happening . . . What did I say? What could I possibly have said?

_Mitarai's POV_

God damn it! Why was I so weak?! And even though I knew I was overreacting— that sort of thing happen to me all the time— I couldn't help it. It was the fucking nickname! I couldn't stand it. And why . . . why was he looking at me like that? That disgusted look in his face, half torn between insulting me and apologizing to me. _Stop looking at me! Damn it! Sniper!_

Flashback:

/_"Well, what do we have here? Looks like some punk wandered into our territory."_

_I was surrounded on all sides, the leader of the group smirking and pretending to be surprised that I had "wandered into his territory" yet again. I was grimacing and cursing in my head. It was no accident, of course. They had forced me to come . . ._

_"Oh, it's Mitarai-baby! The kid just won't learn, will he? Let's teach him a lesson."_

_They punched me, back and forth, back and forth. Finally, the leader threw me to the ground and lifted me up again, this time by my hair. He was licking his lips. I wanted to fight back. But his bodyguards were holding my arms still. "You sure take good care of your hair, blondie. See, isn't it so pretty, boys?"_

_I wanted to curse him to hell. I wanted to spit at his feet— anything but endure this mockery. His men were snickering as though it were the funniest thing they'd ever heard. Then the leader hardened his eyes, with a disgustingly superior smirk on his face. "You won't mind, I hope, if we ruin it with your blood?"_

End Flashback

I was quivering at the memory. There was no need to remember what happened after that last statement . . . God, how I hated that feeling. That feeling of helplessness, that feeling of self-hatred. Being attacked and not being able to fight back . . . I hated it. I hated everyone. How indifferent my family was. And that nickname pissed me off the most. For absolutely no reason other than the fact that another bully had used that same term. God . . .

It was then that I realized it: Sniper had his hand on my shoulder. It felt—comforting, to say the least. That—that wasn't what I wanted! It wasn't what I needed. I was going to brush it off, but then he spoke. In a voice that was neither rough nor mocking. "Hey—Seaman . . ."

_Curse it_—_you . . . why are you doing this too? I know you're manipulating me, too . . . just like everyone else . . . just like Mr. Sensui, although I still don't know why _he_ wants me dead, but . . . but . . ._

_. . . For some reason . . . _

"What."

I stated this flatly, with no underlying emotion. His violet eyes— I didn't know why, but I was intrigued by its cold, and yet vibrant lavender hue— closed briefly and opened again. "Listen, kid. It probably feels like shit, being beat up all the time. Right? And not being able to defend yourself. Not being able to make a difference in the world . . . feeling all alone . . . isn't that . . . how you feel?"

Bingo. He nailed it. A perfect bull's-eye, every time, like his reputation stated. I was flooded with shame and bitterness because a stranger like him could so easily read me when my own family could not. When they didn't even care. No matter how hard I tried. And he merely used a few sentences . . .

. . . _He seems . . ._

I didn't want him to let go, but maybe I was getting too comfortable. I wasn't supposed to melt at the slightest nonviolent human contact. I'd been through years of solitude. Being part of the crowd and yet passing unnoticed. _Why does everyone ignore me?_ _Why do you all despise me? What did I do?_

Those were my constant thoughts. I hated them . . . I hated them all. And yet— and yet . . . Sniper was . . . he seemed . . . seemed . . .

_. . . different . . ._

God. I really was getting weak. And that _tone_ he used . . . it was so—annoyingly sympathetic. I had to stop this. "Let go of me."

I was . . . I am . . . _a loser_. An outcast. I always would be. No one would change that. Especially not some teenaged gangster that worked for Mr. Sensui and didn't know shit about me other the fact that I was picked on constantly . . . consistently . . . "You didn't even acknowledge my existence until a day ago, and you think you can understand me? Stop it . . . stop lying to me! You're just like the rest of them . . . !"

He merely stepped back an inch or so, apparently not phased at all. He had a calm look on his face that made me want to hit myself . . . to take back what I said . . . but I had meant it. Every word . . . didn't I? Didn't I?

_Hagiri's POV_

Hm. It seemed that the kid was harder to reach after all. But from his nature, and how long he paused before snapping at me, he was naturally affectionate. And weak as well, perhaps even weaker that I'd thought. His mental barriers would be fairly easy to break into . . . I just had to keep up the act for a while longer . . . to pretend I actually cared whether he lived or died . . . long enough to convince him to talk to the police.

I almost couldn't believe how—how _nice_ I sounded. Understanding. Like a decent person. But then, I was a good actor. Convincing even to myself. Yes . . . this would work. And once I was out, Mitarai Kiyoshi could just rot in the dirt. It wasn't as though I cared . . .

A sly voice in my head whispered, _You hesitated in killing him._

It was quite disturbing actually. My imagination needed to be controlled, but it was too late. Perhaps . . .perhaps I might become too convincing in my act . . . I might actually make friends with him . . . I'd never done again that since . . . _she _died . . . I had learned that it was important not to have anyone close to me in my line of work. But— it was so hard it avoid. But— I was supposed to be a cold-blooded killer. One-shot-murderer. But then again—

I needed better control over my mind. Seriously. I kept arguing with myself. Still— it was such a burden. I meant Mitarai. Being nice to him. And things. The door swung open, and in entered a young nurse with mint-green hair and crimson eyes. "I'm sorry, but the patient really has to eat, or he'll never get well."

Too true. Then he'd have no energy to even talk. Mitarai said in a dull voice, "I'm not hungry."

"I'm sorry, those are the doctors orders', and—"

"Well, alright then."

I was extremely surprised at this. Most people would insist on not eating. He then took a tentative (and extremely small, I noticed) bite of the hospital food while watching the nurse smile as she closed the door behind her. Then he forced himself to swallow and pushed the tray aside. "You want it?"

I refused, and the tray lay on the ground relatively untouched. _Be nice, Sniper. You're never gonna win him over this way_. I tried joking, which was rather unlike me. "Sly one, aren't you?"

He coughed slightly, thought I wasn't sure whether it was from his chest injuries or from laughing. But apparently, he hadn't eaten in a quite a while. He laid back against his bed sheets, which bore a few blood stains, and started breathing shallowly again, like he had when I entered the room. ". . . Tired . . ."

"Hey."

He didn't answer. That's when I realized that he. . . "Seaman?!"

.:_Owari_:.

Would this count as a cliffie? I don't think this chapter was very well written . . . not Hagiri's POV anyway . . . As an explanation: He's having mixed feelings about Mitarai; he thinks that he's weak, annoying, etc., but he's also wondering about why he spared him when he was supposed to shoot him. Also, he's really just acting to win Mitarai's favor. You know why. But later on, it won't be acting anymore . . . yes, there is going to be a bit of Hiei/Kurama. And I should give Sensui more parts.

Review!

PS: I'm too lazy to revise it . . . bleh. xD


	5. Follower of Sensui

**Caught in the Rain**

By: _Minuiko_

Okay. I am definitely NOT satisfied with the review count…… well, it's mostly cuz **Koluno 1986** didn't review. I wanna thank Jineka for reviewing though!! I know you think Sniper's too good for Seaman, and I must forever disagree with you on that, but thanks for reading anyway!! xD I've been slacking off, but it's time to get back to work on my stories… so, here it is!

PS: I'm going to try third person instead of first, as a suggestion from Jineka… so ok.

Chapter Five: Follower of Sensui

_Hagiri's POV Third Person_

"Seaman— dammit, Seaman, wake up!"

Yes. He fainted again. Hagiri cursed. How weak was the kid? He didn't know what to do— he wasn't some stupid doctor— but it appeared that he didn't have to do anything. Another one of the white coats came in almost immediately. He had neatly trimmed brown hair parted slightly to the side and a tall, sturdy frame, unlike the other doctors. He was also relatively young— maybe between twenty and thirty. With a grim smile, he said, "My name is Doctor Kamiya. I'm here to check on Mr. Mitarai's condition."

He pushed Hagiri aside to check on the patient. "His breathing is shallow… and his heart is beating slightly faster than average. We'll need further analysis of him, but I'm almost certain that he's suffering from malnutrition."

_Are you anorexic or something? What's wrong with you, man? _Hagiri looked at the unconscious boy before him, disgust distorting his features for a moment. Then a slightly worried look crossed on his face. "Will he be alright?"

The doctor eyed Hagiri with apprehension. "You're actually worried about him? A boy you met not two days ago?"

Hagiri stiffened, replying, "What's it to you?"

That suspicious, grim look was still on Kamiya's face. "Look, boy, I've met Sensui and his men personally. The people under him are usually people who are… I don't want to judge anyone by saying scum, but they _are_ people who have had challenging pasts. And… you, Hagiri Kaname, are no different. You've obviously had something traumatizing happen to you in the past, for you to join with Sensui. It's unlikely that you would feel compassion for someone that Sensui wanted to kill. That is, if it was actually _Sensui _who wanted him dead…"

The doctor's voice trailed off. Hagiri demanded, "What do you mean?"

Doctor Kamiya looked at him sharply. "It might not be my place to tell you, but Shinobu Sensui… he's the victim of a rare disease, DID, otherwise known as the Dissociative Identity Disorder. It's casually known… as the multiple personality disorder."

_What?! You mean…_ "Sensui has multiple personalities?"

"Seven, in fact. I've only met two though… Kazuya and Minoru."

_They even have names? _The doctor looked sideways at Hagiri. "Think of them as seven people rather than just seven personalities. Yes, they have names. They've each lived different lives; they come in different intervals and circumstances in Sensui's life, and they share the pain with him…"

_Is he psychic or what? _A thought had come to Hagiri. "How do you know all this?"

Kamiya paused for a moment, as though unsure of how to answer. Hagiri grinned inwardly. _Bull's eye_. _Perfect question_. But the doctor recovered quickly. "Let's just say… at one point in my stupid young life, before I became a doctor, I became… involved… with a man named Shinobu Sensui. He was very charming, really. Persuasive. I was encouraged, for no reason, really, to become his closest follower… and I almost was. However, the one closest to him wasn't me… it was a man named Itsuki. No one knows anything about him, other than the fact that he and Sensui have been together for a long time, and that we should stay as far away from him as possible… Anyway, I quit the gang and decided to become a doctor… I grew weary, as you might say, of all the blood, and of working for a psychotic man."

_I've met Itsuki before. He's… creepy. Completely loyal to Sensui… no matter what the circumstance. I wonder what his life was like? _Hagiri followed the doctor's gaze; the man had turned back to Mitarai. "I got caught up in the memories… sorry. Anyway, I guess I don't really care whether you're concernedabout Mr. Mitarai or not… what I really want to know is… will you be there for him when he's suffering? It might be a bit much to ask of a stranger, and one of Sensui's followers, but…"

Hagiri laughed. "First, doctor, I don't work for Sensui anymore. And second, you're right, I don't care about the kid. Third, it _is_ a bit much to ask, but I'll do it anyway because I want to get out of jail. Stupid, isn't it?"

The doctor murmured, "Teenagers… well, I just want you to know that if you're not there for him, no one else will be."

"Huh?"

Kamiya sighed. "His own mother doesn't give a you-know-what about him. I mean, she even called him by his last name—Mitarai… Look, I'm not telling you to be his friend or anything, just… make it believable. The boy needs hope, something to live for, you know? At least until he's recovered. You never know… you might come to like him."

_I don't get it. Are you telling me to become his friend? For real? Or just to "make it believable?" _But the doctor was already walking out of the room, waving his hand. "He should be alright in a while. But make sure he starts eating, alright?"

Hagiri stared at the closing door, confusion written over his face.

_Sensui's POV First Person_

_Kazuya… what did you do? What did you make me do?! _

_/Now look'ere, Shinobu, all I did was make a little boy cry./_

_Did you kill him?!! Did you kill Mitarai?!_

_::Shinobu, Shinobu, relax. He wouldn't do something like that to someone close to you without a reason.::_

_I wouldn't know about that!! I haven't been having the best thoughts toward Mitarai recently, but does that give you any right to take action, Kazuya?! Does it…?_

_/Hehe, you got me there, Shinobu. Alrigh, I was plannin' to kill him, but the lil' sucker got away… Shows how competent your fuckin' prissy gang is, don't it?/_

_And Sniper, too… you sent Toguro after him. That wasn't fair. He may not have accomplished his duty, but he was still a valuable member of the team._

_::That wasn't Kazuya, Shinobu, that was me.::_

_Minoru? You did it?_

_::That's right… poor Hagiri was chased away by me. He really hated you, you know, for killing his sister.::_

_Just because I-I don't want to face the world… doesn't give you two the right… to use my body and my life however you want! _

_::It wasn't your fault things turned out the way they did… it was Koenma's. Everything was Koenma's fault… ever since he picked _you_ for… that job… He played with your mind, Shinobu. It's his fault you're suffering right now… it's his fault that we're here.::_

"Arguing with your personalities again? Shinobu, you really should calm down… there's a reason why they're here. They… help you in tight spots."

"Itsuki? No, they don't. They make things worse… I'm a coward, and they decide things for me… but... they always decide the wrong things for me…"

The man with the shoulder-length green hair stood behind me, light hands on my shoulders. I sighed involuntarily. Itsuki always made me feel calmer. I was… somewhat disgusted at how he felt towards me— for I knew that he held… certain sexual desires—… but he was still my closest friend. He was beautiful, I was willing to admit. Supportive, vigilant— everything I needed at the moment. He agreed with me. Understood me. Loved me. Whenever I needed it most…

"Tell me what's really bothering you."

He allowed me to pour my heart out. I felt troubled many times, and he would help me. Listen to me… I smiled slightly. I felt like a child that had frustrations he couldn't put to words… I tried anyway. "It's… Mitarai. Kiyoshi Mitarai. He was… somewhat injured because of me, and I know why, but I don't know how to make it up to him."

I began to ramble, but I didn't care, because I knew that once I was finished, I would feel better… I usually had a solution before me that my personalities could not find. Only Itsuki could. He was always a rational thinker.

But not this time. This time was different… Itsuki frowned. "Why did you hate Mitarai? What did he do to you? You haven't been completely forward with me these past few days, Shinobu… I will always support you, but I can't force you to tell me what's on your mind… it's up to you whether or not you want me to know… but it's only then that I can tell you what to do."

I did feel better, slightly, because I had expressed the problem to someone… but I didn't want to talk about the _why_ at the moment… "Never mind, Itsuki… some other time."

.:: _Owari _::.

A/N: I'm sorry again if it was confusing… I'm not planning to make Sensui a bad character in his point of view, but he will be one in others' view, alright? And you won't know what's bothering Sensui… yet. He's not a bad person, though, really…

The doctor appears!! Ironically, his first name is also Minoru. Hagiri's first name is Kaname. Mitarai's is Kiyoshi. Amanuma's is Tsukihito. Japanese people tend to call people by their surnames, so… yeah. I don't think family does that, though, so that's why I made a big deal out of the mother calling Kiyoshi "Mitarai."

Yes, I once thought that Mitarai was Seaman's first name, but apparently, I was wrong… --; Japanese generally introduce themselves last name first, while Americans do it first name first. In the Japanese version, Seaman was introduced as Mitarai Kiyoshi, and in the American, as Kiyoshi Mitarai, so… yeah.

There'll be more of Mitarai to come in the next chapter! Kurama/Hiei too. And maybe some Yusuke and Koenma (EWW, NOT AS A PAIRING!! Yusuke belongs with Keiko xD. And Koenma with one of his ferry girls. Most likely Botan. Sorry to those who like Kurama/Botan or Hiei/Botan) scenes too, though not necessarily in the next chapter. I'm not that much of a yaoi freak!! I do like _some _straight pairings! But I do think that pretty boys belong together. Like Seaman and Sniper. And Kurama and Hiei. And Sasuke and Naruto (they're bishounen in my book! Naruto's not exactly 'pretty', but he's really cool sometimes, and he really grows on you... xD). And others. :3

Review!!


	6. Who is He, Really?

** Caught in the Rain**

By: _Minuiko_

Wow. Been a while since I've updated (And I'm only doing so now because it's Spring Break na no da. XD Well, here it is. The inspiration for this story in general, I guess, is from the songs by Simple Plan, especially Welcome to My Life xD. That suits Mitarai sooo well. The lyrics are, like, perfect.

Oh yeah, and I'm getting addicted to Hunter X Hunter and Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed and Al are too cute! So is Killua. :3

Chapter Six: Who is He, Really?

_Hagiri's POV_

I was dozing lightly, mostly because it was _boring_ sitting around and just watching the kid. His color was still pale, but a heck of a lot better since Kamiya injected him with some kind of medicine. I didn't know what the hell it was; I wasn't a doctor.

I noticed some things about him, too. Not just physical things, like how his sandy-blonde hair would fall into his eyes when he shifted in the bed, or how his ocean-blue eyes seemed to change color depending on his mood (although the only ones I've seen were agitation, worry, and hate), but about his personality. He was a very dependant kind of person, and emotional as well. Crushed easily. Hurt easily. I had to take it slow this time.

The nurse came in again sometime later, this time bringing in someone with her along with the tray of hospital food. She had a kind smile on her face as she silently brought in a familiar teenaged boy with crimson hair and green eyes and closed to door behind her.

"Mr. Mitarai."

I looked up. "He's not awake yet, but he's doing… alright. I suppose I can't stop you from coming if you're a guest… but don't bother him."

That was the least of my worries, but I had to make it seem otherwise… _We all have our morals… some less than others… _I wasn't feeling all that guilty about manipulating Mitarai, but if anyone found out… Shuuichi Minamino took a seat beside me. "How is he?"

_Stupid kid can't listen._ "He's recovering but tired and suffering from malnutrition right now," I said, not bothering to hide the annoyed tone from my voice. What did it matter?

"I hear you have five days until you're arrested…"

"Yeah?"

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with."

He stood up to his full height. "If you hurt him, I won't forgive you."

Then he softened his gaze. "Forgive me, I didn't mean it like that… the thing is, I know that I'm not close to Mitarai… but I will be facing him in the upcoming tennis match, and I need him to get well by then. Without interference."

I just stared hard at him. "You, Shuuichi Minamino? You shouldn't be guilty. You're the prince of this school. No one's going to blame you if you win by default. Everyone's rooting for you anyways."

He remained impassive, but the tone of his voice hardened almost imperceptibly. "I cannot let an opponent so skillful just slip away because of some trick of fate."

He then sighed and looked at me directly in the eye with a fierce look in his. "He has just as much chance of defeating me as I do of him. He is—"

"MOTHER!"

Mitarai had woken up. He had streams of perspiration on his face as he choked on tears that I hadn't notice before. He was apparently very shaken up. I noticed that his eyes were blank as he continued to talk to himself, his arms hugging his shoulders in loneliness. "You—I… why don't you care about me? Y-you're always… you're so far away…I… I hate you… I hate you… why are you always so….you're…you're…"

"Hallucinations…possibly caused by recollections of the past…" Shuuichi murmured next to me. "I… had no idea."

Mitarai suddenly looked at us, the daze fading away from his half-lidded eyes as he demanded, "What are you doing here… Kurama?"

He said Shuuichi's alias so… bitterly. Shuuichi smiled softly, his eyes landing on Mitarai's thin form with understanding. "I won't ask you about your family matters… and I will be leaving soon, if that's what you want… but I wanted to tell you… all parents care about their children… just as all children care for their parents. Try to understand each other… you won't regret it…"

He opened the door, pausing just a step to say calmly, "Expect me tomorrow," before shutting it gently behind him. Mitarai then turned to me, asking, "What about you? Where are you staying?"

_And I'll avoid questions about his family as well…_

I turned a charming smile on him. _Might as well… this is an opportunity to get closer…_ "Oh, I'll be staying here."

_Mitarai's POV_

What…? Did I hear right? He was staying _here_? HERE! In this room? With me? "You're not serious…"

"I am… seeing as to how the cops won't let me go anywhere without their supervision, and this is the only place where they'll leave me alone… I hope you don't mind."

I gulped. That was _not_ a request or a question… and I was powerless to stop him. And I realized that for some reason, I didn't mind… I was… beginning to relax around him. With him, I realized, I thought less about my family, my problems… and more about the present. Not that the present was any less depressing than the past… everyone still hated me… but he felt really different. "I… guess I don't. And I'm sorry… about before… I was rude."

He smiled again at me; was it just me, or did that smile look a little bit strained? He picked up a fresh tray of hospital food and handed it to me, saying, "You dodged it last time, but this time, you have to eat. Or would you prefer to die?"

I suddenly felt depressed again… _Mr. Sensui tried to kill me…_"No one's going to care if I die… except maybe Minamino, but that's only because of his stupid sense of honor…"

Just as I looked up, I saw a flash of light, and a pair of chopsticks were inserted into my mouth. Sniper looked slightly annoyed as he practically snarled, "One, I _might_ care if you didn't have such a bad inferiority complex. Two, YOU. Are _going_. To _eat_. Whether you _like it_. Or _not_."

I blushed as his intense violet eyes stared into mine. It probably wasn't just me; there was something about those eyes that would make anyone feel dizzy… There it was again! I just lost my train of thought… "Alright?"

He quirked a small grin as he added. "And three, _DON'T _make me force-feed you the entire way. The first few times are okay, but anything after that, and I might just lose my temper."

I managed a small smile as I took the chopsticks and started to eat, in tiny bites, ignoring him as he stared at me with a strange expression on his face. He then started talking again, this time more seriously, and about a subject that completely threw me off. "Look, kid… I know you're depressed about Sensui and all… but it he probably wasn't the one who ordered that attack on you."

I stopped cold. "What do you mean? _You_ were the one who said—"

"I mean, it was him, but it wasn't, okay?"

"Are you running a fever or something?" _Is that why you're being so nice?_ I hadn't wondered about that before… and what about Sensui?

"NO! He… Sensui has a multiple personalities… and it's more than likely that a different one than the one that you know set those men on you… He was acting strangely a few days before… it happened. So I don't think he hates you, Mitarai. Why are you crying?"

I suddenly smiled, tears streaming down my face and falling on the bed. I was angsting for such a long time… for nothing… well, not completely nothing, but I was just… so _happy_ at the moment… Mr. Sensui didn't hate me… he didn't hate me… And it was what Sniper had said that… made me feel like this… I wasn't usually mercurial in my emotions. I hugged him fiercely, making him demand, "Y-you're not supposed to do that to other guys, Mitarai, get off!"

I let go and said, smiling, in a voice shaking with emotion, "I'm sorry, I-I'm just so happy… he doesn't hate me? He really doesn't?"

"I said he _might_ not…"

Even so… was that a blush on his face? I grinned as he looked away. "But just for saying that, Sniper…"

_How would he know? Why is he able to make me feel like this? It's like he's reading into my soul…Who is he, really?_

"...Thank you."

.:_Owari_:.

A/N: Ack, I know, Sniper was a bit OOC, as was Mitarai… and the mood for this chapter was less angsty than the other ones… and it didn't make too much sense, with Mitarai's ever-changing emotions… well, I'm never coherent when I'm writing a chapter… so please just let it go. xD Tell me if I made any serious mistakes, okay? My style changes with each update too, since it's always a while since I _do_ update, so bear with me.

Oh yeah, and I'm sorry for saying there would be Kurama/Hiei in this chapter. It didn't appear… sorry! But I _did _make a new Kurama/Hiei story in the other shared account TheBigPen; it's called Kurayami no Akai Bara. Check it out (and review)!

Dedicated to **Kireishi** for letting me sap off of her files in Groupers (haha)! PS: I'm currently downloading episode 33 of Fushigi Yuugi (TT), AKA Nuriko's death... I can't wait. No, I _don't_ hate Nuriko (in truth, he's my favorite character), I just love angst scenes.

Review!


End file.
